Asahi Kageyama
Asahi Kageyama (影山 あさひ, Kageyama Asahi) is a jōnin-level shinobi of Konohagakure who serves as a member of the Konoha Torture and Interrogation Force. OC belongs to raikofu, page is a big WIP! Background Asahi was the first child of Sho and Ikuko Kageyama, joined by his sister, Minako Kageyama, 10 minutes after. Ikuko was once a kunoichi of Kirigakure, having fled in fear from the village due to her ability to use Boil Release kekkei genkai, while Sho Kageyama was a notable spy and shinobi in Konoha, with his work often having him away from his family for months at a time before he was killed on a mission in Asahi's youth. As children, Asahi and Minako predictably spent most of their time in each other's presence, developing a close bond as they grew. Becoming the more assertive of the two, Asahi also developed a particularly protective attitude around his sister, and took it upon himself to deal with anyone who teased her for her for under preforming in the academy. In contrast to his sister, Asahi excelled and earned some of the highest grades among his peers. Upon graduation from the academy he was placed on a team with Minako and their classmate Sen Hyūga, under the leadership of Yuuta Inaga. Their teacher and parents believed that Asahi and Minako remaining together would motivate Minako, hoping she would perform better over time. A few months after Asahi and Sen's promotion to chūnin, Team Inaga were sent to the Land of Frost on a C-rank mission to retrieve a Konoha citizen from Shimogakure and escort him back home. On their journey there, Asahi noticed his sister acting strangely, but Minako assured him she was fine. Taking his sister's word, he attributed her nervous behavior to them traveling to a place they had never been to before. Upon reaching their destination after a few days of traveling by foot, they met with their target, spent a peaceful night at a local inn and proceeded to return home. After traveling for only a few hours, Yuuta calmly informed the group that they were being followed by two men. Being a sensor-type, he also stated they were doing a poor job of attempting to hide their chakra levels. Their escort spoke up, revealing that he had been under suspicion of stealing an important document from Shimogakure, which he had on his person, and that was why he had sent for an escort back to Konoha, and that the two men following them were likely there to retrieve what he had. Though he told the group to remain calm, they were soon attacked. During their battle, one of the men caught Asahi off guard and attempted to stab him with his katana, but it was intercepted when Minako threw herself in front of her brother, the sword impaling her but stabbing Asahi as well. The sight of his sister bleeding out in front of him caused Asahi to go into a state of psychological shock, causing him to pass out. Waking up in Konoha hospital, Asahi felt a caving feeling in his chest as if he was still in a state of panic. As Sen and Yuuta entered the room minutes later, Asahi's biggest fear was realized before they spoke. Minako had bled out within minutes, and while Sen, Yuuta and their escort had tried to save her after dispatching their pursuers, they were unable to but even so, they told Asahi that Minako had a look of peace on her face after she passed. After Asahi was released from the hospital, the team attended her funeral. Over the next year, life without his twin proved to be very strange for Asahi. At times, he had a hard time distinguishing between missing Minako and feeling that she was still near him, sometimes even speaking out loud as if she were there before realizing she obviously wasn't. Even so, he resumed work as a shinobi when his wound healed up, trying to occupy himself and his mind, but also knowing that he couldn't let his life dwindle in the absence of his twin, and decided that he would have to life a satisfying enough life for the both of them. At the age of 17, Asahi was recommended for and promoted to jōnin. Being told he would make an excellent addition for Anbu, Asahi instead chose to join the Konoha Torture and Interrogation Force instead not long after his promotion, thinking his abilities would be more suited for the latter. Personality Asahi is a laid-back, friendly and polite man, as evidenced by the usual nonchalant smile on his face. Though he is an impressive shinobi at his age and confident about him abilities, Asahi is quite humble when talking about himself and his work. Even so, he is by no means shy, and Asahi can be quite the conversationalist. He is also very polite, using correct honorifics for whomever he speaks with unless they tell him that he can address them otherwise, even with those he's interrogating or fighting. His laxed demeanor sometimes make Asahi appear nonthreatening and indifferent. His reserved attitude doesn't outwardly show it, but Asahi's compassionate side pleasantly surprises those who know his line of work before getting to know him. While he understands that being a member of the Torture and Interrogation Force sounds intimidating, he doesn't feel the need to justify his choice in work, knowing that the interrogation force does their part to keep Konoha and its citizens safe even if some see their actions as violent or cruel. He feels little to no remorse towards those who threaten innocent people. Asahi is also incredibly observant and intuitive. He is particularly skilled when it comes to reading body language and people's natures, and is able to quickly pick up on things such as someone's nervous habits. He is very trusting in his intuition, but not foolish enough to hold his own beliefs over cold hard facts or strict orders. Asahi has great control over his emotions as well. Sometimes described as an almost eerily calm individual, Asahi rarely panics in even combat situations and can remain cool and level headed, the only exception he acknowledges being the death of his sister. Asahi can be be very persuasive with just his words and become quite intimidating without losing his cool. He often uses this to his advantage during his interrogations, appearing friendly and nonthreatening at first to help establish some connection with his target, escalating to use more physical methods and threats if need be, such as using his Boil Release: Skilled Mist Technique. Though he feels bad admitting it, Asahi finds it quite amusing to watch his target squirm uncomfortably until they can handle no more and begin spilling the information he needs, suggesting he may have sadistic tendencies. Appearance Asahi has short, shaggy dark brown hair, with short bangs across his forehead that are parted to the left which he is frequently told looks like bedhead. He has pale skin, and narrow maroon colored eyes that are pupiless. He is often seen wearing the standard uniform of the Interrogation Force. For more casual attire, Asahi wears an open burgundy colored jacket with flared shoulders and darker colors sleeves that are rolled up to his elbows. A metal band with the Konoha symbol is on the left arm. The bottom of the jacket is in 4 sections, with the two front sections ending at the middle of his thighs, with open zippers leading to the two back flaps which extend down to his knees. Underneath, he wears a short-sleeved mesh armor top with fitted black pants and dark colored open toe shoes that extend halfway up his calf. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, Asahi wears the same outfit he wears on official missions, a Konoha flak jacket, a long-sleeved dark blue shirt that is rolled up at the sleeves, and the same pants and shoes from his casual attire. He wears his Alliance forehead protector on his forehead. Abilities Kekkei Genkai Asahi inherited the Boil Release advanced nature kekkei genkai from his mother, which allows him to combine fire and water-based chakra to create gaseous materials in different properties and usages. Similar to Mei Terumī, Asahi can create power corrosive vapor from his mouth and the pores on his body that is capable of dissolving anything depending on the vapor's acidity level, which he can control. He frequently makes use of this when fighting in close range with an enemy skilled with using weapons. Ninjutsu Asahi also demonstrates considerable skill in using both Fire and Water Release techniques. Genjutsu Stats Part I Chūnin Exams Arc Part II Confining the Jinchūriki Arc Shinobi World War Arc Ten-Tails Revival Arc Final Arc Epilogue After the war, Asahi is now the commanding officer of the Torture and Interrogation Force. Though he is happy in the aftermath of the war, he comments that work has slowed down significantly due to how peaceful it is, and wonders if the force will even be needed in the coming years. Trivia * Asahi's surname "Kageyama" (影山) means "shadow mountain", while "Asahi" (あさひ) means "morning sun". * According to the databook(s): ** Asahi's hobby is playing mahjong. ** Asahi wishes to fight Ibiki Morino. ** Asahi's favorite food is tonkatsu and oolong tea, while his least favorite is anything with mayonnaise. ** Asahi has completed 495 official missions in total: 112 D-rank, 175 C-Rank, 184 B-Rank, 21 A-Rank, 1 S-Rank. Reference All art on the page done by me/raikofu unless stated otherwise! Category:DRAFT